


Nude

by Asexual_Ravioli



Series: Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [19]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Artists, F/F, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/Asexual_Ravioli
Summary: Annie makes an awfully sassy nude model.





	Nude

Mikasa didn’t know what was worse: that the nude model was constantly fidgeting, or that Mikasa was insanely attracted to her. Both made it difficult to draw her supple curses, the hardness in her blue eyes, the hook of her nose. The nude model scratched that nose. The class of artists groaned.

“Could you _please_ stop doing that?” Mikasa heard herself say.

“What? Me? What am I doing?” the model said. She stood with her right foot crossed over her left, her arms raised slightly, palms facing the ceiling.

“You keep moving your arms,” Mikasa said, erasing.

The model shrugged, changing her arms’ positioning once again. “They’re tired.”

“Choose an easier pose,” Mikasa said gruffly.

There was a spark of defiance in the model’s eye. She sat in the chair provided for her. She gripped both breasts in her hands, spread her legs, and leaned her head back, as if she were in ecstasy. “Better?”

Mikasa’s face heated up. “…Better.” She stared for a moment, then flipped to a blank page and began to draw.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a Mikannie Week prompt but rather from an ask I got. The MW prompt doesn't meet my standards (I've decided I'll only post the best of the best to Ao3, so just go to [my tumblr](https://erurink.tumblr.com) to see the okay stuff). Thanks loves.


End file.
